


Claim Me

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Alpha Bryce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ohm, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Ohm didn't have the decision of being an omega or not.
(Or: Ohm is an omega and his heat appears when he meets Bryce.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm back with smut. Cause all of you are sinners and I'm also a sinner. ^^ This started out as a joke tbh, Ohm being an omega and using an omega symbol because he wasn't creative was the idea xD And then Bryce, baby face Bryce, everyone thinks he's an omega but nope, he's a noodle alpha! Anyways, just take this, I like it and I just wanted bottom!Ohm and so did the anon who asked me for some bottom!Ohm on Tumblr ^^

In life, Ryan realized it didn't work out the way you wanted it to. It was a mess of choices, webs tangled into each other that came one choice to many. Sometimes, you didn't even have a choice to what you legitimately wanted to be, like the choice of being an alpha, beta, or omega. That was marked on the day you were born, most of people being told they're betas but no, not Ryan. His parents weren't told what they were expected to hear, a mother beta and father alpha. They expected to find their child as a beta, or even hope he came out as an alpha.

 

He came out as an omega.

 

Sometimes, life doesn't go as planned. But Ryan didn't care about his representation in the eyes of society. He still had the love of his parents, even if they were confused as to how Ryan was an omega at the start. They adapted and gave him what he needed, which was his heat pills when he first started and lots of love so he didn't feel any different. Omegas, in the old times, were supposed to be shunned, but ever since they've grown to be as equal as possible, only the exception of their heat and heat pills being different. 

 

Ryan grew up to be an equal. He grew up with everything he needed, the only thing he needed was to research and ask his parents about was his heat. He learned it was to come to every omega once they hit puberty or later on. He would have to go through a week of being...horny, to put it in simple terms. Ryan didn’t mind, as long as he knew that he had his heat pills with him. They'd suppress it long enough for him to actually breathe.

 

That's when Ryan realized he had choices for himself. He could choose things even when some were predestined. That's what helped him start up his channel. He didn't have a creative logo at the time so he shrugged it off with an omega symbol, deciding to not show his face as his channel grew, as it would be a great factor to people knowing he was an omega with his round cheeks and features that dotted most of them. Life was convenient, he didn't have to face much people and he wasn't required to tell them what he was. They all treated him like a normal person, nothing new even when they would ask about the omega symbol. He'd brush it off with a silly comment about not having an idea at the time and it was true, he didn't, but never did he say anything about actually being one.

 

At one point, Delirious even mentioned he sounded and acted like an alpha. It caught him off guard and he laughed, giggling a tad bit in the end before rolling his eyes at the comment. After that, everyone seemed to think of him as an alpha, sometimes talking about the irony of his omega symbol as his logo. He didn't deny it, yet he didn't accept it either. He let them think whatever they thought, just like Ryan let his fans think of how he looked like however and whatever they wanted.

 

Then, Bryce came into the picture.

 

They started playing together a year ago, meeting up with Minx, an alpha female, as their connector. He was peppy, cute, and kind, an adorable little (tall, he found out late one time when Bryce was talking carelessly about his life) person that Ryan couldn't help but cling too. He reminded him of a stereotypical omega and it made him feel safer to know he wasn't the only one. They grew very close to the point where Ryan even showed him his face late one night, Bryce’s eyes lighting up and he gushed about how cute Ryan looked even though Ryan didn't think so. He had a bit of a stubble and his round and pink cheeks were what he thought made him look a bit off, grateful his scent couldn't flow through the video call or else he really would be giving out of true identity. Bryce didn't ask anything, and he didn't ask for any clarification as well.

 

Which resulted into his mistake.

 

Soon enough, Ryan and Bryce were borderline flirting after months of becoming such close friends. They went through some awkward phases until Delirious yelled at them to hook up already, so they did. They did one night after a long recording session, giggling and soon Ryan knew he slipped when everything went silent. However, instead of a rejection, Bryce happily accepted. He was a ball of sunshine afterwards, loudly claiming how he wanted to be there and kiss Ryan senseless, the omega feeling his cheeks blush at the idea. He wondered if they could meet and Bryce was on board with the idea, telling him about the near con and how they should meet up then.

 

Two months later, they met.

  
  


Ryan bit onto his nails, watching the time click down one by one. He was sitting on a couch, waiting for Bryce to appear in the lobby he was in. They promised to meet up in the hotel after the con, a day full of walking around and meeting other Youtubers making Ryan's head spin with a huge bucket full of social interaction. Especially with Bryce. When he met Bryce, the wind was knocked out of him. Instantly, he realized Bryce was far from an omega.

 

He was an alpha.

 

Bryce blushed when it was pointed out by a lot of their friends, embarrassed as he slowly nodded in confirmation. He was indeed tall and had the familiar peppy aura around him, but he also had confidence, one gained by all alphas. His scent was very distinct too, sending poor Ryan into a loop when he stood in front of Bryce. He smelled of peppermint and cinnamon, the scent intoxicating enough for Ryan to lean into Bryce. It didn’t help that his cursed heat started the day before, his heat pills worthless with Bryce around him.

 

He wasn’t able to think straight afterwards, Bryce talking and smiling and giving off this charm Ryan couldn’t get enough of. They went from panel to panel and talked to any youtuber they could find, Ryan doing his best to concentrate but his mind was somewhere else. Finally, around six, he excused himself and told Bryce he would wait for him at the hotel, as they had booked a room for themselves. He was grateful that the rational part of him decided to get a room with two beds. He didn’t want to even think about sharing a bed with Bryce, a small whine passing his lips as he crossed his legs.

It wasn’t fair. His heat pills failed on him, instantly his heat submitting to Bryce and the idea of Bryce claiming him. It was shameful and Ryan was thankful the lobby was completely deserted of any other human life. His scent was seeping out faster than normal, Ryan having to clasp a hand on his mouth so no other needy whines could pass out. He hissed and reached into his pocket and his hand came out empty, Ryan mad at himself for forgetting to pack more heat pills with him. He did take two an hour before but they did nothing, only helping the soft moans to be nonexistent for a good time, as well as his slowly growing scent.

 

Bryce didn’t ask anything about Ryan’s stance, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil of emotions and panting that Ryan couldn’t help but let out. He flushed once again when he recalled how Bryce looked positively cute, too much seeming like an omega than anything. However, he decided to never assume again, because his assumption is what led to this in the beginning. 

 

Ryan sighed and stood up, shivering at the intense heat that was crawling through his skin. He was unbearably hot, the man hypersensitive to the fabric of his shirt and jeans brushing against all of his skin. He bit down on his knuckles and made a mad dash towards their hotel room, reasoning that Bryce would find him there. All he needed to do was to take a nap. It won’t do much, he knew that for sure but he didn’t have any other ideas at the moment. He hurried off, sweating in his jacket and hoping that no one could smell his heat.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Bryce sighed and took off his hat, entering the lobby. He was exhausted but satisfied, humming softly to himself as he took of his gloves. It was a windy day, Bryce grateful he made sure to pack a pair of gloves beforehand. He scanned the lobby for Ryan, the man he fell in love with after just a few months of knowing him. It was surprising to him and the day Ryan confessed was one he could never forget, a giggle erupting from his throat as he waved at a few people standing at the counter.

 

“Where’s Ryan?” Bryce mumbled to himself, a confused look crossing his features as he gazed once again at the lobby. No one was there except for a couple that were holding hands and touching foreheads, Bryce flushing and looking away. They looked happy, Bryce secretly hoping he could do that with Ryan soon.

 

He made his way to their shared hotel room, worry flickering on his face as he thought of Ryan. He felt rather guilty for not mentioning he was an alpha, but no one usually believed him when he said he was. So he stopped telling everyone, deciding telling them face to face where they could tell via his scent would be proof enough for when he said so.

 

Once he was in the hall, he stopped suddenly, hearing odd noises coming from their room. At first, they were soft and barely there, Bryce’s hearing not able to catch the mumbles in between. He took out his key, concerned with how Ryan was doing. After they met he started getting skittish and looked sick to the stomach, his eyes always trailing off to somewhere else when they were talking. He was hurt, but he realized Ryan must have just been too sick for today. He was sweating a lot in his coat and his hands were shaky, so Bryce didn’t bother to whine to him about staying after he excused himself. He had sent him a quick text afterwards about the medicine in his bag but Ryan didn’t respond, Bryce shrugging it off, Ryan probably taking a nap to calm his nerves.

 

A hiss and a call for, “Bryce!” startled the blond. Panic flooded into him and he thought Ryan was being kidnapped, his senses kicking in and he pushed the key into the lock, hurriedly opening the door and slamming it shut. He pressed his back onto the frame and the alpha in him bristled, the thought of Ryan getting touched by anyone other than him throwing him into a loop.

 

However, all he was met with was the erotic sight of Ryan fingering himself on the white hotel sheets, most of his clothes except for his socks and shirt discarded. Bryce gulped and felt the scent of Ohm's heat hit him hard, almost to the point that he could taste it on his tongue, a flavor of strawberries and chocolate. It suited him, both of those foods usually associated with sexual pleasures. 

 

Either way, Bryce was losing it, his instincts going haywire as he creeped slowly towards Ryan. The man had already seen him gasping and the scent seemed to grow stronger the closer he got. In between breaths, Ryan hissed out, “I'm so sorry you have to see me like this, Bryce.” A needy moan passed through his lips and Bryce blushed, pulling off his jacket and trying to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. Ryan wasn't making his easy, the fingers inside him still moving as he threw his head back and showed off the expanse of his neck that Bryce wanted to mark so very badly. 

 

It was very hot inside the room, hot enough that Bryce could feel himself suffocating in Ryan's scent. It smelled so delicious and Bryce wanted to claim him, yet Bryce was known to not fall into his instincts very easily. He knew when to draw the line unlike a few who submitted to their instincts, simply falling in like it was breathing. Instead he decided to turn around and cross his arms, slowly saying, “You didn't tell me you were an omega.”

 

Ryan gasped out, his head meeting the pillows as he grumbled, “I don’t tell a lot to people. I thought my logo would be enough to imply it but a lot of people saw me as an alpha.” Ryan watched Bryce’s back, eyes flitting with lust as he wondered how it would feel to drag his nails down the alpha’s backside. “It’s just like how people didn’t think you’d be an alpha, Bryce. I was very much one of those people.”

 

Bryce nodded and moved to the dresser, doing his best to block out all the naughty noises Ryan kept making. He had to grip onto the wood and forced his eyes to stare at the red wallpaper, one marked with gold swirls in a vertical pattern. His senses were high and alert, his gut knowing deep down that there was an omega in the room for the taking. It wasn’t just fueled by lust either, no, it was fueled by Ryan being the person he’s come to love over the expanse of a year, an eternal pool of love drowning him whenever it came to Ryan. And to think, he was an omega who still wasn’t claimed by anyone and with Bryce’s hopeless love for the man, his instincts were tenfold of what he would usually experience.

 

“Bryce.” It was a whisper, one laced with pleading and Bryce couldn’t resist to it. He turned around and was met with Ryan on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed and he looked worried. His hands were gripping the sides of his bed and he was rocking, looking up and Bryce inhaled sharply.

 

Now that he really looked at Ryan’s face, he did have some distinct features that gave him away. His cheeks were red and round, even with his stubble. His eyes were a soft hazel, dipped in brown and threaded with small strings of blue and green. He was panting softly and beckoned Bryce closer, the man walking slowly towards him. Once he was right in front of him, Ryan reached out and pulled his face closer to his own with his hands resting on his cheeks, Bryce blushing as the scent grew stronger and he was sure his own was specked into the room now as well.

 

“Bryce, can you...claim me?” Ryan asked, his eyes soft and making him look vulnerable. Bryce swallowed and was ready to say yes, a billion times yes but he needed to make sure about something first.

 

“Ryan...are you sure that isn’t your heat asking?” Bryce bit his lip, looking down. He didn’t want it to be a delusion spurred by Ryan’s inability to get himself off and with an alpha nearby. He wanted their first time to be real, to be filled with emotions rather than boiled up because of pent up lust and heat. 

 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, breaking into a smile and giggling. He clicked his tongue and held Bryce’s gaze as he said, “No, it’s not. I’m asking from my heart, Bryce. I’ve had a huge crush on you since day one and now that we started dating two months ago, I want to give myself to you. That’s it. I love you and I want to show it.” His words were sincere, enough for Bryce to plaster a huge grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ryan, who gave out a very unmanly scream and fell backwards on the bed again.

 

“Now that I know it’s all of you,” Bryce paused to press a loving kiss on Ryan’s lips, which have been tempting him since he first saw him at the airport. “I’m not going to hold back.” He smirked, hovering above Ryan with a look of predator on his face. 

 

Ryan, on the other hand, chuckled and latched his arms around Bryce’s neck. “Well then show me,  _ alpha _ .” Bryce didn’t waste any time, attacking Ryan’s lips. Ryan hummed, opening his mouth yet not expecting Bryce to bite down on his lips, Ryan moaning when he broke the skin at one point. Blood trickled out and Bryce licked it off, smiling softly at how the man under him was already out of breath, moving down to leave marks on his neck.

 

Meanwhile, Bryce’s hand found Ryan’s neglected cock, pressing onto the tip and Ryan hissed, new to these kinds of naughty activities. He’s never really touched or been touched by anyone else down there, and with Bryce, an alpha who he can’t seem to get enough of, not to mention his heat thrown into the mix, Ryan was slowly losing it, drive of pleasure soaking through him.

 

“Fuck, you smell really good Bryce~” Ryan sent him a frisky smirk, arching his back when Bryce bit down on the junction of his collarbone. The aromas in the room melded together and Ryan couldn’t make any comprehensive thoughts, all of them titled with Bryce and breaking away with the ever delicate and heady feeling of sex.

 

“I should be saying that to you!” Bryce smiled, peppering small kisses down Ryan’s chest to move slowly down to the base of his dick. Ryan stiffened and let out a soundless gasp when Bryce’s hand started stroking him again, a high moan escaping the confines of his lips when Bryce engulfed the tip in his mouth. His hands instantly found purchase in Bryce’s dirty gold locks, gasping and watching as Bryce moaned around his dick, taking most of in as he moved his head up and down.

 

Getting off his dick with a pop in his wake, Bryce sat up and looked down upon the marks he left on Ohm, all of them pink and barely there on his neck but the ones on his chest were more darker, scattered around and making Bryce swell with the odd feeling of possessiveness and relief. He watched Ryan’s chest heave up and down, his lips parted and Bryce leaned down to attack, relishing in the way Ryan moaned softly and pulled him closer, the heat of their bodies not as scorching as the heavy tinted atmosphere.

 

“Bryce,” Ryan pushed him off his lips, licking his lips and attracting the attention of Bryce’s eyes. “Take off your clothes, I’m the only one naked here~” Ryan pouted, Bryce blinking and nodding, Somewhere along the way Ryan’s shirt had been discarded, left to defend itself on the hotel floor. He let his own shirt join, a surge of confidence spiking in his body when he caught Ryan staring at his body as he unbuckled his belt and threw his jeans off.

 

“You’re already prepared, right?” Bryce inquired, his hands coming to rest on Ryan’s thighs, which had closed for the few minutes he was struggling to take off his garments. He gently spread them open, dazzled away by the way Ryan looked thoroughly fucked without actually being fucked, his cheeks a beautiful rose and some locks of his hair stuck to his forehead, the rest messy and very much reminding Bryce of his own hair when he woke up in the morning.

 

“I think you already know the question to that, Bryce,” Ryan teased, observing the way Bryce finally pulled down his underwear. He licked his lips unintentionally, the blonde noticing this and laughing. He reached towards the top of the dresser and scooped up the lube, ready to slick himself up when Ryan caught his hand. 

 

“Let me do it, Brycey. I have a great idea.” He switched their positions, pressing Bryce down on the sheets that were a haphazard mess already, Ryan settling himself between Bryce’s legs. He poured a generous amount and grabbed ahold of Bryce’s dick, smirking slyly at the way Bryce moaned and kept blushing. When he deemed it enough he leaned down for a quick peck, only for Bryce to swap their positions again and tsk at Ryan, who gave him a displeased look.

 

“I was going to ride you…” Ryan sighed, Bryce’s smile faltering. Ryan could see the mechanisms whirring in Bryce’s head, debating if it was a good idea or not. He could see how tempted Bryce was but he then shook his head.

 

“Not this time. I want you fully under me, writhing and asking me for more,” Bryce whispered, lips barely touching Ryan’s ear as he shivered. Nodding, He made himself comfortable, giving Bryce a nod as confirmation to start.

 

Taking a deep breath, Bryce gently pushed in, sinking in inch by inch before he was fully inside Ryan. He looked up at Ryan and saw him biting his lip, his hands moving to dig into Bryce’s back. His breath was coming out in soft pants, trying to get used to Bryce inside of him. Bryce tried to help soothe the burning pain by littering butterfly kisses and sucking dark hickeys on the inside of his thighs, which were surprisingly plump and in need of great marking.

 

“Move, Bryce.” Ryan’s lips formed an ‘o’ as Bryce set a slow pace, pulling all the way out to push back in up to his base. The feeling was sensational, the inside of Ryan hot and producing great friction around Bryce’s dick. Ryan sometimes even squeezed around him, building Bryce up with the incredible feeling of ecstasy. Ryan wasn’t doing much better, being more vocal as Bryce sped up.

 

“Ah, Bryce! Faster, harder! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ryan cried out, sighing in bliss and throwing his head back. His mind was mush, only thinking about how Bryce’s cock and how great it felt, their scents pouring out and drowning the whole room with the particles. Everything was swirling and Ryan let out a long and drawn out whine, asking for more as the knot inside him started to curl and grow bigger.

 

Bryce listened to whatever Ryan said, the words making him go faster and soon Bryce’s pure and raw instincts were at full force, spotting Ryan’s neck, pale and ready for marking. He didn’t waste any time and as he kept going with hard thrusts he aimed for Ryan’s neck, finally biting down and marking him. He pulled away to lick the pain away, small little drops of blood appearing but soon disappearing with Bryce’s care.

 

Ryan felt the impact of the mark in him, their bond growing and resting in place. His senses went into overdrive, Ryan hissing and burying his face into Bryce’s shoulder. Bryce gasped when Ryan tried to meet his thrusts, finding his prostate with one particular thrust. Ryan almost screamed, the knot almost to the point of bursting. 

 

“Ryan,” Bryce mumbled, keeping the angle and observing the way Ryan’s face was in pure bliss. He attached his lips onto Ryan’s and attacked with his tongue, breaking away with a thin strand of saliva connecting them. Ryan was having troubles keeping quiet, pleading and panting and being the most erotic sight Bryce has ever seen. He decided to top it off with three simple words, looking deep into Ryan’s eyes and letting his words drip with undying affection. “I love you, Ryan.”

 

Ryan came after that, Bryce’s name escaping his lips repeatedly as his release hit his stomach and Bryce’s. Bryce went right after him, holding Ryan close as he stilled and spilled inside Ryan. He pulled out and sighed, his shoulders sagging and the sting of Ryan’s nails dragging down his back finally present. Ryan reached for the towel he had nearby and cleaned himself and Bryce up, throwing the towel away and falling onto his back, arms wide and cheeks lively with scarlet.

 

Bryce lied down next to him and brought his fingers up to touch Ryan’s mark, smiling softly and glad to know Ryan was finally and completely tied to him. Everyone would know he was taken any heats he had would always be sated with him around. He blinked when Ryan giggled, his own hand coming to graze over the mark and Ryan turned to him, a goofy lilt in his grin.

 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Ryan whispered, Bryce frowning.

 

“You did want to do it, right?”

 

“I did! I’m just shocked! I thought I would have to wait a long time before getting this!” Ryan exclaimed, Bryce seeing the tears spring at the corner of his eyes. He sat up and so did the older man, who threw himself at Bryce and clung to him tightly.

 

“I’m just so happy. I love you so much, Bryce.” Bryce’s heart fluttered at the words, Ryan’s lips pressed on his shoulder. Bryce hugged him back just as eagerly, happy that his impromptu trip to the con led to this.

 

“I love you too, Ryan.”

 

Sometimes, life never went as planned. Choices were something Ryan didn’t have a hold of because many weren't in his playing field to change. Some were predestined, just like his status as an omega. It wasn’t what he wanted but it was there, making him ripe and ready for the picking, dangerous in some cases. However, many of his choices that he made led him to having Bryce, a man who he knew would protect him and care for him for as long as needed. A man he knew he could love with all his heart. A man he didn't need to worry about because he knew everything about him and Bryce knew everything about Ryan.

 

His choice to have Bryce in his life was the best decision Ryan ever made and one he was grateful to be in charge of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I'm always a sucker for Ohm getting fucked :^ )
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
